Anatomical mapping may be used for diagnosing various types of medical conditions, such as cardiac arrhythmia. Various techniques may be applied for deriving an anatomical mapping and for controlling the mapping procedure.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,744,566, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes methods and systems for the determination and representation of anatomical information. The methods and systems include generating anatomical information of the heart, based on positions of the catheter electrodes and the electrical signals from the electrodes at the determined subset of electrode positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,457,371, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes method and apparatus for mapping a structure. The mapping apparatus may include one or more electrodes that can sense a voltage that can be correlated to a three dimensional location of the electrode at the time of the sensing or measurement. A map of an area or volume can be determined based upon the sensing of the plurality of points without the use of an imaging device. An implantable medical device can then be navigated relative to the mapping data.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,900,225, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for performing a medical procedure that includes bringing a probe into contact with an organ in a body of a patient. A map of the organ is displayed, and the location of the probe relative to the map is tracked.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2009/0099468, now abandoned, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method, an apparatus, and a computer program product for automated processing of intra-cardiac electrophysiological data. The method includes recording electro-gram data, defining at least one reference channel containing a reference beat for determining temporal locations, creating an index of the temporal locations, analyzing in real-time at least one electrophysiological feature, and providing an updated index and results of the analysis.